Security systems are often installed within and around buildings such as commercial, residential, or governmental buildings. Examples of these buildings include offices, hospitals, warehouses, schools or universities, shopping malls, government offices, and casinos. The security systems typically include components such as system controllers, access control readers, video surveillance cameras, network video recorders (NVRs), and door controllers, to list a few examples.
The access control readers are often installed at access points of the buildings to control access to restricted areas, such as buildings or areas of the buildings. Examples of access points include front and interior doors of a building, elevators, hallways connecting two areas of a building, to list a few examples. The access control readers authenticate identities of (or authorize) individuals and then permit those authenticated individuals to access the restricted areas through the access points. Typically, individuals interact with the access control readers by swiping keycards or bringing contactless smart cards within range (approximately 2-3 inches or 5 centimeters) of a reader. The access control readers read the information of the keycards and then the access control systems determine if the individuals are authorized to access the restricted areas. If the individuals are authorized to enter the restricted areas, then the access control readers allow access to the restricted areas by unlocking locked doors, signaling that doors should be unlocked, or generating alarms upon unauthorized entry, for example.
In public areas such as government buildings, airports, college campuses, and amusement parks, in examples, individuals must also often provide different types of credentials in order to pass through the access points of each public area. At airports, in one example, the public access point is a security checkpoint at a departure terminal of the airport. An individual provides physical documentation such as passports and printed boarding passes as their credentials. A security officer at the departure terminal then verifies the passport/boarding pass and authorizes the individuals to enter the departure terminal. At amusement parks, in another example, the public access point is typically an entrance booth at the amusement park and/or a gate at a ride within the amusement park. In examples, individuals typically purchase paper tickets or wristbands as their credentials at the entrance booth to the amusement park, and present the tickets/wristbands to a ride operator at a gate for each ride.